The Other Ending
by Nick410
Summary: This is a redo. This is a different ending to the Code of Claw in my eyes. Please review if you enjoyed. If you haven't seen the original, see it first on my account page and see which one you like best. One-shot, or continue?


_Hey guys, sorry for a long update in such a long time. I'm not going to waste my breath lying about how this and that came up. I was just lazy to update/school-life. This is a re-make of the original (The Other Ending) which has a different turn of events and a more emotional confrontation with Luxa and Gregor. It's also a lot longer than the last. If you haven't seen it already, check it out under My Stories on my profile page._

_ With Love,_

_ ~Nick410_

"I've got to get in closer if I'm going to take him out!" said Gregor.

"Hang on!" said Ares, and suddenly they were spinning over and over, and Gregor found himself directly under the Bane's foreleg. He plunged his sword into the soft flesh. The Bane gave a strangled cry and jerked backward, freeing Gregor's blade.

"Get out!" Gregor cried. "Get out Ares!" He had a terrible sense of dread. Something was wrong about their position, their proximity to the Bane. Even before his bat opened his wings, Gregor knew there was no way they could clear the claws. He thrust his sword in the Bane's direction. The Bane caught Ares' wing, spun him around so they were face-to-face, and pulled him forward. Gregor dropped Solovet's dagger and wrapped both hands around the hilt of his sword. As the Bane was about to sink his teeth in Ares' neck, Gregor's blade pierced the rat's heart before he could. A horrid rasp came from the Bane and coughed blood onto Gregor's face. The three stayed there for a bit, held together by fur, steel, and blood. Then, using his free paw, the Bane slammed it into Gregor's chest. The boy flew through the air and skidded to a stop.

"Gregor!" Ares screeched. He desperately tried to escape the Bane's grasp. The Bane snarled at Ares' struggle and placed a giant paw over his neck. Before Ares could try to stop it, the Bane crushed his throat without hesitation.

Gregor could only watch in horror as Ares' shrieks and fluttering around stopped instantly. The Bane released his hold on Ares' crushed neck and his body smashed to the ground. It lay unmoving without the hint of a quiver.

"A-Ares…" Gregor choked out. He could hardly breathe, and the wound he suffered on his chest was unbearable. Inch by inch, he tried to crawl toward his bond, but the Bane had knocked him too far back. The Bane then turned his attention towards Gregor and began to limp over to him. His movements however were erratic and off-balance. He kept stumbling and practically tripped a few times. Where he had stood was a large mix of his and Ares' blood.

As the Bane was trotting to Gregor with difficulty, he tried to scoot away from the incoming rat. In his current condition, it would be impossible to fight or run away. Sandwich's sword was still prodding in the Bane's chest and the dagger lay next to Ares' mutilated body, so he was weaponless. If the Bane were to reach him, he would be utterly defenseless and at the complete mercy of the Bane. If that were the case, Gregor would most likely end up the same way as Ares or Twirltongue.

After the Bane was only feet away, his staggering stopped and began to shudder. He pawed at the blade in his chest, as if finally realizing that it was there. There was a look of terror in his once rage-filled eyes and a blood-curling wail roared from him. He slumped to the ground and rolled on his back and became motionless. Now the only sound left was Gregor's wheezing.

He laid on his back and stared into the darkness; his hand resting on top of his chest. He felt warm liquid seeping out of his chest; no echolocation was needed to show that it was his blood that was leaving him at an alarming rate. It seemed as though the blood flow wasn't stopping and poured at a definite-fatal rate. The Bane must've slashed an artery on his last attack to Gregor. Whatever he did, his goal of trying to kill Gregor seemed to go right on schedule.

Nothing, he could feel nothing but coldness now. Before was immense and unbearable pain, but now it seemed to dissipate; the same as his life still in this world. He was going to die, but die by saving hundreds, perhaps thousands of people in the process. Purge this world of a tyrant and his heinous crimes and become a martyr and a hero in many people's eyes. That's not so bad, dying and bringing peace, however brief.

The feeling of darkness began the shroud over Gregor; engulfing him into its depths. He didn't resist or put up a fight to stay conscious, even though that if he fell asleep, he would never awaken. Farther and farther he slipped into the dark void that would lead to death. The trembling in his arms and legs that Gregor failed to notice stopped. His eyes slowly began to close, to leave this world forever…

"Gregor!" a voice suddenly rang out. His eyes immediately shot back open. He slowly turned his head at the voice's direction. A dim light appeared at the mouth of the cave and the sound of wings flapping echoed. The light grew closer and closer, but he still couldn't see exactly what it was clearly. A flash of gold and the sound of feet dropping on the cave floor passed right by him. It was her.

"Luxa…" Gregor choked out. The source of the light was from her torch and it illuminated her face. Worry and despair ran throughout her face. Gregor couldn't tell if she was in shock, or overjoyed at the sight of him still alive; barely. Luxa placed her hands on his chest and withdrew it to see the red liquid all over them.

She stared at the blood with a look of panic. "You are hurt Gregor! We must get you back to Regalia now!" Luxa then proceeded to try to get Gregor up and stand, but he resisted.

"No, leave me here. I can't move anyways." Gregor rasped out.

"Then we will have Ares pick you up! Where is he? Did he leave to get help?" Gregor felt a tinge of pain in his chest and swallowed the lump in his throat. He shook his head, and Luxa's head dropped. "Gregor…I am truly sorry."

"I tried to save him, but I couldn't do a damn thing…" he whispered angrily. He was in a state of depression, losing his bond. It was as if someone took a part of his life away.

Luxa's eyes were red and downcast. "He laid down his life for you Gregor; you would have done the same."

"But I didn't!" Gregor yelled back, slamming his fist onto the ground. More blood began to pool from his wound. He gave a slight gasp at the pain.

"Then stop killing yourself even more! Do not let Ares' death go in vain! You must live! Aurora, take us back to Regalia now!" A hand rested on her own, stopping her words.

"Don't. I've lost too much blood; I would die before I even reached there. Unfortunately…it seems…the prophecy was right. Ripred was wrong, I am going to die."

"Do not say that!" Luxa cried. Tears streaked down her face and onto Gregor's. She knew that he was right, but her heart refused to accept it. A look of pity was on his face.

Gregor gave Luxa a weak, bloody red smile. He tried to reach up and stroke her beautiful face, but his arm lay limp on the ground. "Please don't cry. I can't stand to see you like this."

"Well I cannot stand to see you like this as well!" she sobbed. He couldn't determine which was worse, him leaving his already-suffering family behind or having Luxa lost yet another person close to her. His heart gave a sudden jolt, and more blood seeped from him. He gave a slightly painful gasp. "Gregor!"

Everything Gregor could see was blurry and undefined. His hands shook violently. "L-Luxa…please don't leave my side. I don't want to die alone."

"I will not! Not ever!" Luxa cried. She hugged his neck and sobbed. Her cries echoed throughout the cave. Aurora kept her distance, her head down. "I love you Gregor!"

Gregor's cold fingers intertwined with Luxa's, it was practically the only other body part he could still move. She brought it up to her face. "Say that…again."

"I love you!"

"Again…"

"I love you." Luxa's voice softened, tears still falling.

"Again…"

"I love you."

Gregor coughed up more blood, but his trembling and shaking stopped. His cloudy eyes stared at Luxa. "One…more…time…"

Luxa swallowed the hard lump in her throat and took a shaky deep breath. Her voice came out barely above a whisper. "I love you."

Gregor gave a slight smile. "Me too." His fingers released from Luxa's and his hand fell into his puddle of blood that was pooled around him. His eyes suddenly went from cloudy to distant. The sound of his ragged breathing stopped. His face had softened as if he went to sleep; a ghastly white color replaced his old skin color. Gregor had left the world.

Luxa rocked his body back and forth as she silently sobbed. She closed his eyes and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Goodnight…Gregor…"

_Hey guys, I've been working off and on with these fanfics lately. I haven't been able to finish them due to school and hobbies. I will try to work on these when I have some spare time. Please tell me if I should end it like this and have it a one-shot, or if I should add a little extra to it for the aftermath of Gregor's death. Whichever the majority of you prefer, I will put it as. Au revoir!_

_~Nick410 _


End file.
